Misunderstandings of the skilful detective
by orion's shining star
Summary: One shot, Andrea/Sharon pairing. Sharon has some news, Andy has some news and Provenza has few problems.


**This is Sharon/Andrea one-shot story.**

**Rating: T, humour and romance**

**Warning: If you are offended by femslash, you shouldn't read this and whine afterwards. If you do, don't whine to me at least.**

**Note- English is not my language, so there will**** be**** some mistakes. I'm trying to**** be**** better with propositions but it's hard when they do not exist in my own language.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters, I have borrowed them to ease my troubled mind. I do not own any actors as well; but on a off chance that Mary McDonnell reads this, she can own me. Whenever, wherever.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Provenza sighed as he signed another file and tossed it on the pile he called 'done shit'; well he didn't only called it that way, he printed the it on the his printer and glued it on the end of the table so it would hang down. As he took the next file he needed to fill out, he realised that it was already filled out by Lieutenant Tao and it needed to be signed by Captain Raydor. Of course, martyr as he always was, he grudgingly go up from his squeaking desk chair and with file in his hands, he went to Captain Raydor's office. The door weren't closed properly and he noticed Captain was talking on the phone, quite enthusiastically if he was allowed to say.<p>

Just as he wanted to interrupt with knocking on the door frame, something almost knocked him down. He always thought that those movies that showed scenes with people falling on their behinds because the news shocked was idiotic and unreal. But there he was gripping the door frame trying not to let his old, and quite fragile if he was honest, behind make acquaintances with the police department floor. He slowly moved from the door and went back to his desk where he sat down making that damn squeak sound again with that chair. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it! He is Lieutenant in the best damn team in whole California, the team filled with detectives of finest class and skills. The team that had been blind, including him, a veteran! 30 years of experience and he didn't see it coming, they've been together for sometime ,obviously, when they were ready for such a big step.

''You okay?'' he heard the Tao's voice calling him. He looked at the bald man in front of his desk.

''Of course I'm okay.'' he huffed ''Why wouldn't I be?''

''Because you've been staring at the floor for last 10 minutes, not to mention that color is completely drained from your face.'' Sanchez answered that question.

''We were ready to put mirror under your nose to make sure you were still breathing.'' Buzz joked

He glared at the cameraman ''I'm fine, I'm deeply touched by your worry.'' he rolled his eyes. Before he could utter another word, Andy came into the office smiling brightly.

''What crawled up your arse and died?'' asked cheerful Andy looking at Provenza.

''I've received some disturbing news, Judas.'' Provenza answered glaring at Andy. Before Andy could respond, Captain Raydor walked out of her office, with smile on her face and happiness that radiated from her body. Andrea followed her out of the office and Provenza recalled that Andrea came to Raydor's office few minutes after he heard those horrifying news, but he didn't payed that much attention because he was still processing the information.

''Liutenent Flynn, have you tell them yet?'' asked Raydor looking at Andy with a smile.

''No, I was just about to tell them.'' he smiled with his dashing smile that always worked with women. Provenza was already sick by the display in front of him so he stood up, looking at the pair

''For the love of...'' he huffed ''You two'' he gestured at Sharon and Andy ''shacked up and are getting married, I know! That's so disturbing.''

''What?!'' yelled Andy, Sharon and Andrea at the same time with the same shocked expressions on their faces. The rest of the team just let their jaws drop.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Sharon's office<em>

It was such a happy day for Sharon Raydor, she woke up still sore from all the night activities she had with Andrea. She felt younger woman's arms around her waist, her bare front pressed against Sharon's naked back. She knew that she didn't have to get up and make Rusty his breakfast because he was staying over with his friend, so she decided to spent that time more productively. As she turned around to face Andrea, she looked at her left hand and beautiful diamond ring that Andrea gave her yesterday. She felt it was going to be a great day as she kissed Andrea and moved so she was on top of blonde woman.

After their morning love making, Sharon made her way to her office hoping it would be a slow day with only paperwork and without any new cases. After a round of paperwork she decided to call her daughter Emily to share the news of her engagement with Andrea.

''Hi baby'' she said into the phone ''How are you?''

''Hi mom, I'm fine. I am just making my way towards the studio.'' responded Emily and Sharon could hear the heavy traffic of New York ''How are you?''

''I'm good, great actually.'' responded Sharon grinning

Emily chuckled ''Really? Any reason for that?''

''Well, Andrea asked me to marry her and I said yes.'' Sharon said excited

''I don't believe it!'' said Emily, her excitement evident in her voice ''Oh my god, sorry!'' she said to someone at the street who knocked into her as she abruptly stopped moving. ''When? How?''

Sharon laughed at her daughter's behaviour ''Yesterday, we went out on a picnic and she asked me, it was perfect. I'll tell you about the details when you finally decide to visit.''

''I'm so happy for you mom.'' said Emily ''I didn't think you would ever want to marry after all that fiasco with dad.''

''Yes, well, I'm in love with Andy and I think this marriage will be the best thing that happened to me, after having your brother and you.'' responded Sharon and looked at her office door, she was sure she heard something. But Emily's voice brought her attention back to the phone in her hand

''Andrea hates when you call her like that.''

''Yeah, that's why I do it from time to time, just to get her a bit angry and flustered.''

''God mom, I never thought I would hear you so in love.'' said Emily ''I'm so happy that you found Andrea.''

''So am I darling, so am I.'' smiled Sharon

After finishing her conversation with Emily, Sharon received a call form Mark Pierce, a big shot in Chevrolet company.

''Yes, Captain Raydor, your Lieutenant Flynn did arrived yesterday and took all the papers. The deal that we talked about on our meetings still stands, we are very glad to be the sponsors of the LAPD's finest.'' Pierce paused ''I'm only sorry I didn't get to see you one more time, Captain.''

''Well, we are very thankful for your generous offer Mr. Pierce.'' responded Sharon courteously and looked up as Andrea walked into her office. She offered the blonde a bright smile and continued ''I am sorry for sending Lieutenant Flynn, but I had previous, personal event I had to attend.''

''I hope nothing serious.'' Pierce responded, his voice showing worry.

''It was serious, but it's nothing to worry about. It was a happy event, I got engaged yesterday.'' responded Sharon

''Well...that's...'' the man paused before responding curtly ''Congratulations, Captain we wish you all the best in your personal and private life.''

''Well, thank you Mr. Pierce.''

''I really have to go back to work now, it was nice to talk to you Captain, if there is anything you need don't hesitate to call.''

''Thank you, goodbye Me. Pierce.'' Sharon hung up the phone and concentrated on the blonde sitting in front of her desk.

''Everything done with the cars?'' asked Andrea

''Yeah, everything is dealt with.'' smiled Sharon ''I should have closed the blinds, so I could kiss you senseless.''

Andrea laughed ''Well, it's a good thing you didn't because we both know we wouldn't stop at kissing.''

''You are probably right, but you can not blame me. The only thing I wanted from the moment I sat down in this chair was to have you on my desk with your legs open.''

''God Sharon.'' groaned Andrea as she closed her eyes, her mind creating a powerful image in front of her eyes. ''Don't do that to me.''

''Do what, honey?'' asked Sharon innocently ''Tell you my wishes? If we are to be married, you'll have to be good at making my wishes come true.''

''Sharon, if you don't stop, I will make your damn wish come true right now. On this desk, with blinds still open and I know we decided not to tell the team yet.'' Andrea said looking in Sharon's eyes with desire.

''You are right, I'll stop. I'll just have to relieve myself after you leave, I can not be sexually frustrated in my work place. '' said Sharon teasing younger woman and then announced ''Andy's here. Let's tell them about the cars.''

''I hate you.'' murmured Andrea as she got up.

Sharon, with her hand already at the door handle, turned to Andrea ''But you love me more.''

Both Andrea and Sharon made their way into the outer office and Sharon asked smiling ''Liutenent Flynn, have you tell them yet?''

''No, I was just about to tell them.'' he smiled at her with what Sharon classified as annoying smile.

''For the love of...'' Provenza huffed, drawing attention to himself ''You two'' he gestured at Sharon and Andy ''shacked up and are getting married, I know! That's so disturbing.''

Sharon yelled and she could hear Andrea and Andy also yelling the same ''What?''

''What what? I heard you on the phone.'' Provenza said looking at Sharon and then mimicked her ''_I'm in love with Andy and this marriage will be the best thing_...bla bla bla. I'm not deaf, you know.''

''But you are daft.'' responded Sharon before she could stop herself and react more professionally. ''I'm not getting married to Andy Flynn! Are you out of your mind?!''

''I heard you on...''started Provenza, but Sharon interrupted him

''Yes, yes you did. I am getting married, that's true, but I'm not getting married to Andy.'' said Sharon ''I'm marrying Andrea, you idiot.''

''But why...'' Provenza started again

''I call her Andy, because her whole family always call her by her nickname and she hates it. So when I want to piss her off, I call her Andy.'' Sharon responded

She took in the looks on her team's faces and they went all from shocked to intriguing and of course right to that smirk that told Sharon just what they thought about.

''But why would you want to piss her off?'' asked Sykes, confused. Sharon looked at her with expression that said: 'after all that you heard, that's your question.'

''For my amusement.'' Sharon responded rolling her eyes

''Really, I only did it because sex was better.'' said Sanchez, thinking about his relationships.

''That is my amusement.'' responded Sharon, and Andy made some sound she could not really place.

''My god.'' was only thing Andrea said

''But wait, what was the thing you wanted to tell us about then?'' Provenza asked Flynn

''I got the papers from Chevrolet dealer, Captain Raydor managed to get us 6 new vehicles, free of charge. Only for our department.'' Andy responded

''Oh.'' Provenza said ''That's great.''

''Well, if all the secrets are revealed...'' Sharon said looking at the team

''Captain, Andrea, congratulations on your engagement.'' Andy said looking a bit down ''I hope you two will be happy together.'' After that, everybody congratulated the happy couple on their next step.

After small celebration with pizza, cake and coffee, they decided to finish up for today. As Andrea moved towards the elevators, Sharon stopped her ''Honey, are you going home?''

''Yeah, I don't have any cases.'' responded Andrea

''Good, please buy milk and that chocolate thing I like to eat, on your way home.'' said Sharon kissing Andrea briefly before going back at her office. Two younger officers that were standing in front of elevators whistled, while Provenza chuckled

''God blondie, already whipped. Tragic.''

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was something I thought a while now and decided to write it finally down. Please review and tell me what you think! <strong>


End file.
